The Cat At Night
by RedFolly
Summary: Ulquiorra gets a taste of Grimmjows blood during a fight and discovers that even if he has little patience for the sexta espada, he can't get enough of Grimmjows blood. Even if he has to attack the man to get it. A mission gone wrong may have them bound together permanently. Grimmjow will have to choose, be bound to his worst enemy or end up living his worst nightmare. MM, NC


Disclaimer- Bleach does not belong to me.

AN- please let me know what you think : )

1\. The Sounds You Make

Ulquiorra made his way down the smooth white halls of Las Noches. His graceful stride ensuring that he was completely silent as he neared his destination. He had been sent to fetch Grimmjow for a meeting he had blown off, or knowing him the simpleton may have forgotten about it all together.

Somehow it had fallen to him to go retrieve the trash and drag it all the way back to the throne room. Trash should be disposed of. Not invited to meetings. If he wasn't so devoted to Aizen-Sama and his goals he might have been tempted to argue that such a demeaning task was below him. Which it most certainly was.

He shifted one hand to grip the hilt of his Zanpakuto as he focused his attention back to following Grimmjows reiatsu. It appeared that the sexta was in his own room. The low, even buzz of spiritual pressure at rest suggested that the idiot was asleep. Ulquiorra gritted his teeth at the stupidity of it.

He turned the corner, spotting the closed door to Grimmjows room up ahead. The closer he got to the sexta the more certain he was that he was asleep. Grimmjow was never calm, never quiet or relaxed and his reiatsu reflected that. Normally Grimmjows spiritual pressure was a loud, irritating presence. Forcing anyone around to take notice. Much like the trash it belonged to. At the moment though, it was almost as if that loud annoying reiatsu belonged to an entirely different espada. It was nothing more than a low hum in the back of his awareness. It felt calm and soft, even a little bit warm. It was almost soothing.

Ulquiorra shook off the unexpected calm Grimmjows reiatsu seemed to be causing as it pulsed softly in the back of his mind. He frowned and stopped in front of the sextas door, resisting the urge the simply blast a cero through the wall and drag what ever remained of Grimmjow through the halls. Aizen-sama would most likely be displeased if the sexta was to injured to carry out whatever mission he was likely to be assigned at the meeting.

He ran a thumb over the hilt of his Zanpakuto, schooling his expression back to its typical cold and blank state before gently pushing the door open. He entered Grimmjows room, softly closing the door behind him and silently making his way across the darkened room. Just because he couldn't mortally wound the sexta before the meeting didn't mean he couldn't make sure he was given a very sudden and painful wake-up call.

The room was dark and warm, almost uncomfortably So. There was one window, small and close to the ceiling in the far wall. The eternal night of Hueco Mundo ensuring that there was only moonlight to see by. Even In the dim lighting he could tell that the room was as barren as his own. No furniture except a small couch against the wall by the door and a large bed tucked snugly into the corner of the room. And of course the color scheme was the same as every other part of Las Noches. Smooth, flat and white.

Ulquiorra crept closer to the unaware espada, until he was at the bed, close enough that the fronts of his pants brushed against the white sheets that hung over its side and spilled over onto the floor in disarray. The sexta must have kicked them off. Apparently Grimmjow couldn't even be still in his sleep. He was surprised that the sexta would put his bed in the corner. Even If he awoke right this instant he would be trapped between Ulquiorra and the wall. A spike of anger flickered through him. This trash was so arrogant that he felt completely safe in this room. Grimmjow was so sure no one would attack him in his own room that he had put himself in a seriously compromised position if it ever came to that. In his opinion the idiot had just earned what was about to happen to him, the over confidant fool.

He glared down at Grimmjows sleeping form. The sexta was sprawled out on his stomach in an unseemly manner, limbs thrown carelessly in seemingly every direction. He was nude except for the corner of a blanket that had somehow managed to stay over his middle, only covering him from lower back to about mid thigh. Even though the most pleasant feeling he had ever felt towards the sexta was irritation he had to admit, when he was quiet and still like this he wasn't bad to look at. He was all smooth olive skin over hard muscle. Even the shock of exotic blue hair was somewhat attractive. On a strictly physical level anyway.

Ulquiorra raised his hand, fingers pointed, black nails sharp as knives and hard as metal aimed at the sleeping espadas unprotected back. He intended to run the idiot through. Someplace non-vital like maybe the meaty part of his shoulder. He tensed his arm to strike when suddenly he noticed something he had been to preoccupied with his own thoughts to hear before.

It was a soft rumble. Almost more a vibration than an actual sound and it was defiantly coming from Grimmjow. He relaxed his fingers a bit, placing his hand gently between Grimmjows shoulder blades. He could feel it as much as he could hear it. Arousal shot through him like a lighting bolt. He frowned. Why did this sound effect him this way?

Ulquiorra splayed his fingers wide against the sextas back. Grimmjows skin was warm and smooth just as he had suspected it would be. That sound. What was it? And how was this trash making him feel this way with something as simple as a noise?

In an uncharacteristic lack of self control he gave into temptation and crawled onto the bed, his wight causing the bed to dip a bit, he placed one hand next to Grimmjows head for balance, the other pressed firmly in the center of his back. He was in the middle of leaning in closer to hear the sound better when the body under him suddenly tensed.

The alluring sound stopped abruptly. A few seconds ticked by in utter silence. He felt Grimmjow take in a quick breath before he spoke.  
"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, his voice was quiet and surprised.

For some reason that soft question and the sextas submissive position under him sent a sharp almost painful spike of heat right to his center.  
The spell was broken however when the body under his palm suddenly went ridged and the sexta began thrashing. He threw a leg over the lesser espada and sat on him. Straddling his lower back, one hand planted firmly in the center of his back while the other pinned Grimmjows left wrist to the bed. The sextas right arm was trapped at his side, pinned between Ulquiorras leg and Grimmjows side.

* * *

Grimmjow was awake suddenly and completely. There was a powerful reiatsu in the air pressing down on him just as solidly as the cool hand pushing firmly against his back, it felt hungry. For a second it felt like the old days out in the wilds of Hueco Mundo and he wondered if he was about to be eaten. He tensed as his senses caught up with his situation and reality cleared his sleep fogged mind.

"Ulquiorra?" he choked out. Hating how surprised he sounded. He was suddenly angry. Why the hell was the cuatro espada in his personal space?  
He bucked, intending to throw Ulquiorra off balance enough to get off his belly and into a decent position for a fight. He'd show this smug asshole how badly he had just fucked up.

Or at least that had been the plan. Instead of jumping away from him the creepy bastard had rolled on top of him instead. Thoroughly pinning his body and right arm to the bed with his weight while Slender fingers curled around his left wrist.

He thrashed, jerking his left arm and trying to roll over at the same time. Nothing he did seemed to have any effect. For someone with such a slender frame Ulquiorra might as well have weighed a thousand pounds for all Grimmjows struggles moved him and no matter how much power he put into trying to free his left arm the smaller espadas fingers stayed curled around him like a steel band. Fed up with the situation he resorted to blindly thrashing as hard as as he could, putting everything he had into unseating the other espada.

During his struggles Ulquiorra didn't say a word, he just let him struggle until he was sweaty, out of breath, and more furious than he could ever remember being.  
"Get the fuck off me!" he snarled, teeth bared over his shoulder at the shorter man.

Ulquiorra just looked at him, head tilted slightly to the side like he was listening for something.  
Grimmjow tried again to free the arm trapped at his side but stopped short as the hand that had rested motionless between his shoulder blades suddenly started to travel upwards to tangle in the short hair at the back of his head. He jerked his chin up, trying to avoid the touch but there wasn't anywhere to go so he settled for glaring at Ulquiorra over his shoulder as the pale espada used his grip in Grimmjows hair to force his head sideways at a sharp angle that made his eyes water.

The cuatro espadas face was an Infuriating mixture of smug amusement and disapproval.  
"Is that all you're capable of?" The teal eyed espada asked, leaning even further down into Grimmjows personal space.  
"Are you even trying? Sexta." This time when he spoke Ulquiorra whispered against the side of his neck, causing him to flinch and jerk his head feebly as he tried to put distance between the other mans teeth and his own vulnerable throat.

Angry at his own reaction Grimmjow snarled and snapped his teeth at the other espadas face.  
"When I get up I'm going to fucking kill you!" he bucked again but this time, with more of Ulquiorras body pressed against his back he could feel the smaller mans reaction to all of his efforts to escape. The cuatro espada went completely still above him, mouth still pressed to the side of Grimmjows throat and the bulge in his pants still pressing uncomfortably into the small of the sexta espadas back.

Grimmjow let out a harsh humorless laugh.

"Is that what your after you creepy bastard?!" baring his teeth as he shouted at the other espada.

The fingers in his hair went lax for a second before suddenly jerking his head back at the same time the fingers wrapped around his pinned left wrist forced his arm behind his back and up, holding it at a painful angle that threatened to dislocate his shoulder if he struggled again.

Ulquiorra bent lower, pressing his chest against Grimmjows trapped arm and upper back. Sweat beaded on the sextas forehead as the extra weight threatened to dislocate his arm even if he stayed still.  
Grimmjow resisted the urge to flinch as Ulquiorra whispered directly against his ear, cool dry lips brushing against him as the Cuatro spoke.

"No you trash. I did not sneak into your room like some lowly sex crazed halfwit. Aizen-sama sent me to fetch you. I would have punished you for disrespecting him but..."  
Ulquiorra trailed off for a second, shifting his weight to press Grimmjows face into the bed as he slid down to put his ear against the sextas back. He was quiet for a second, like he was listening to Grimmjow breathe or something. It gave him the creeps and he twitched, trying to shift away as best he could despite the espadas painful hold.

"But what?" he prompted. Curiosity and impatience getting the best of him.

Ulquiorra continued, ear still pressed against him disconcertingly.  
"But you were making a strange noise. Make it again."

Grimmjow was quiet and stiff for a moment. What noise?  
"I don't know what you mean. Was I snoring or something? If my snoring bothered you, then you should have just got the hell out of my room."

Ulquiorra rubbed his face between Grimmjows shoulder blades causing him to shudder and tug at the arm trapped between his right side and the solid muscle of Ulquiorras thigh. If he could get it free he might be able to shove the shorter espada off of him before this got any creepier.

"No." Ulquiorra breathed against his skin. "Not snoring you idiot. It was...nice. Rumbly and soft. I've heard it someplace before. Do it again."  
Grimmjow snarled and tossed his head back and forth as much as the other espadas grip in his hair would allow. Ulquiorra couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like. Grimmjow felt heat prick at his ears in the beginnings of a blush.

"I Don't know what the fuck you're talking about you psycho! Get off me!"  
Ulquiorra didn't answer him or let go. Instead he rubbed his face against Grimmjow again and made a soft humming sound like he was thinking.

Grimmjow was getting the major creeps and the fact that he couldn't feel the fingers on his right hand anymore was a bad sign. He sighed and opened his mouth to suggest something he knew he was about to regret.

"Was it like a cat?"  
"A cat?" Ulquiorra asked softly.  
"yeah, like purring." Grimmjow suggested. He could feel his face heat up at the word purr, he hated it but there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

He felt Ulquiorra go still before the low cruel sound of the cuatro chuckling vibrated through him where the other espada was pressed against his body. Grimmjow bristled and snarled at the other man.  
"And what the hell's so funny?"

Ulquiorra pressed his mouth to Grimmjows bare left shoulder as he spoke.  
"You really are nothing more than a lowly beast Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Purr for me and perhaps I'll let you up relatively unharmed."

Grimmjow bared his teeth and tried again to free his right arm.  
"Fuck you!"

Ulquiorra put pressure on his left arm, causing a screaming pain to spike in his shoulder as muscles began to strain in ways they weren't meant to.

Ulquiorra sighed against his skin "Wrong answer trash."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth against the pain, determined not to cry out.  
"Get off me, I couldn't do it now even if I wanted to." He glared at the pale espada over his throbbing shoulder as he answered.

Ulquiorra sat up enough to look into Grimmjows eyes.  
"Why not?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, growling as he answered, resenting the way his answer was making his face heat up in embarrassment.  
"I can't do it on purpose. It just happens."

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. It might have been cute if the Cuatro wasn't still pressing his erection into Grimmjows back.  
"When does it happen? Only when your asleep?"

Grimmjow sighed, the warmth in his cheeks intensifying.  
"No!.. mostly. I don't know! it just happens when I'm-"  
he was startled into cutting his answer short when a set of sharp teeth set themselves against the flesh of his shoulder, not breaking the skin. But close. Was Ulquiorra biting him? What the hell was wrong with this guy today? He was about to ask just that when the espada in question bit down a little harder and raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue or be injured.

Grimmjow blinked at the other espada for a second before continuing.  
"I didn't even know it happens in my sleep. Mostly it's only happened when I'm really relaxed and in this place that means mostly when I'm about to fall asleep or after good sex."

At the word sex he suddenly remembered the hard bulge that was still being pressed into his lower back. He decided that he didn't care that in their current position Ulquiorra could do some serious damage his his shoulder ether with his teethe or by simply dislocating his arm. He fought.

* * *

Ulquiorra was so distracted by the sensation of his teeth set into Grimmjows skin and the taste of fear against his tongue that he almost didn't notice in time that the idiot was about to start thrashing around. The moron would have dislocated his own shoulder if he hadn't changed his grip at the last second. He jerked Grimmjows arm up, once again pinning it to the bed with a solid grip around his wrist. He noted offhandedly that the captured wrist was now decorated by a bracelet of finger shaped bruises.

He wasn't sure how it had come to this. He had only pinned Grimmjow down originally to avoid being attacked by the lesser espada. He hated to admit it, even to himself but things had spiraled out of control rather quickly. Grimmjow thrashed under him, snarling curses and threats, but for all of his fire the sexta was trapped and helpless underneath him. A fact that made the uncomfortable tightness in his pants even worse.

This was all because of that damned purring. He needed to hear it again. He wasn't sure why he felt that way but at the moment it didn't mater anyway. Grimmjow was not about to relax and fall asleep if his struggling and yelling were any indication and any sex that happened would be against the azure haired espadas will and he doubted that was what Grimmjow was referring to when he had said 'good sex'.

Ulquiorra was about to let the simpleton up when one unexpectedly violent jerk from Grimmjow had him accidentally biting deeply into the sextas shoulder, drawing blood.

It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. The complex flavor of the sextas blood in his mouth was better than the best sex he had ever had and by far better than any food or drink he had ever tasted. He bit down harder, Grimmjow grunted in pain but made no other noise, though he did continued to struggle to free his arms as Ulquiorra nursed at the wound.

The sexta espadas blood was incredible. It was sweet with a slight tartness to it that made him want more. Grimmjow tasted like warm dark fruit, honey and a good hard fuck rolled all into one. Ulquiorra scooted down a bit, pressing his throbbing arousal against the muscular curve of Grimmjows ass. He removed his mouth from the sextas shoulder for a better spot. He tore into the side of Grimmjows neck, feeling the warm skin give way easily under his sharp teeth. The other espada screamed. He didn't care.

* * *

The scream ripped its way out of Grimmjows throat before he was able to stop it. He didn't dare struggle anymore with Ulquiorras teethe buried in his neck. He gasped for breath, spots dancing in his vision.

This was it. He was about to be killed naked in his own bed by the person he despised with almost as much hate as the burning, resentful hatred he reserved for their so called king. His vision darkened. He was about to pass out and then there was absolutely no way he was going to get this psychotic vampire bat off of him before he bled to death.

He was about to stuff his pride down deep and yell for help when the sudden pain of teeth being violently ripped away from his flesh caused him to scream wordlessly.

The weight of Ulquiorra on his back was suddenly gone. The room was filled with a powerful and familiar reiatsu. Starrk? What was the Primera doing here? He was sure it was Starrk. Even with his eyes drifting closed he could feel the Primera espadas reiatsu making it even harder to breath. At least he might not die now, probably. He tried to roll over to see what has happening, he could hear Lilynette yelling over the strangely calm sound of Starrk and Ulquiorra talking. Moving had been a bad idea. His vision went grey and spotted, someones warm hands were lifting him up but he couldn't focus or keep his eyes open. The numbness that came with unconsciousness was almost welcome as his awareness faded.

* * *

Ulquiorra was gripped by the shoulders and yanked off Grimmjow like he weighed nothing. He whirled around, blindly striking at what ever trash had dared to touch him. His blow was stopped short as a wall of reiatsu forced him back a step. Starrk? What was he doing here.

The Primera had been among the espada gathered in the throne room when he left to retrieve Grimmjow. Sudden realization dawned on him. He glanced over his shoulder at the bloody mess that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He had nearly torn his throat out. His nude form lay on the bed. Limp, pale, and bloody. Dark bruises were rapidly forming around his hips where Ulquiorras thighs had been and his left arm was covered in finger shaped bruises from wrist to elbow. Not to mention the most obvious injuries. There was a large bleeding bite mark on his left shoulder and an even deeper more ragged one on the side of this neck.

Aizen-sama must have sent the Primera to see what was taking him so long. Ulquiorra turned his back on Grimmjow to stair icily at Starrk.

The Primera looked bored and relaxed despite the fact he may have just stopped Ulquiorra from killing Grimmjow by accident.  
There was a loud high pitched whistle as Lilynette stepped out from behind Starrk. Hands resting casually on her narrow hips as she leaned over the bed to look at Grimmjow.  
"Sheesh Ulquiorra, what where you trying to do?!"

He ignored her, leveling a glare at Starrk.  
"What are you doing here Primera?

Starrk shrugged, his gaze flicking over Ulquiorras shoulder to Grimmjows still form.  
"Got sent to see what was taking you both so long. But apparently I'm here to stop you from Killing him before Aizen can hand out our next assignments. Not that I'm eager for work to do but you know, Aizens orders and all."

Starrk stepped around him to bend over the bed and scooped Grimmjow up into his arms. The sextas head lulled back limply. Starrk shifted him around a little until Grimmjows head was tucked neatly in against the Primeras chest. Something about Starrk holding Grimmjow bothered him. He wanted to snatch the unconscious man from Starrk. As if he had heard Ulquiorras thoughts, Starrks arms tightened around the sexta as he aimed cold narrowed eyes in Ulquiorras direction before speaking.  
"It's a hassle but I guess I'll have patch him up before he can go to the throne room. Can't have him bleeding out during the meeting. Go on ahead of me Cuatro, I'll bring Grimmjow along in a bit."

Ulquiorra pretended that Starrk walking away with Grimmjow didn't bother him. He didn't spare the Primera another glance as he brushed past Lilynette and out the door.

TBC...


End file.
